Ajax Baldaserre
"A lot of people have seen me around, a lot of people would have just waited until I put my hand out to take the homework, then handed it to me, then run off."' - Ajax Baldaserre Physical Description Standing at 6'2 With a stocky build, short brown hair and blue eyes. Ajax is a physically imposing figure, backed up by his large arms, chest and hands. His fists have deep scars and cuts in them and his also has another scar on the side of his head, covered by his hair. Background Ajax was born in Athens, Greece, where his Mother worked at a hospital and his Father was an archetect. Ajax only lived there for only one year when his mother was beaten in the streets, his mother later died of her injuries. Ajax's father decided it would be best to get away and therefore left the country and moved to England to start again. Unable to get a job, Ajax's father was forced to live in a poor area on a council estate in London where he was mugged and beaten himself many times. As soon as Ajax became aware of what was going on his father urged him to learn how to defend himself. Although he was originally at a school learning English he was picked on for both his accent and his lack of understand of many normal things in England. His constant training brought him to a incredibly high physical health and strength, seeing as he had a lot of free time on his hands. His father then decided it would be best to send him back to school at the age of 7. However on Ajax's first day he got into a fight and broke both the jaw and ankle of the kid who picked on him. The family pressed charges and they went to the police. On the way home from the police station Ajax's father was hit by a speeding car, killing him instantly. He spend his entire time in care hiding from everyone else, due to his paranoia and by the time he was picked up by cherub, he was contemplating suicide, at the age of 8. Personality Ajax is know for his short temper across the whole campus, thus leaving most people to stay away from him, this isn't all bad news though, since he enjoys being alone, it gives him time to think over everything he has said and done. He rarely visits the gym anymore seeing as he has everything he needs near him, if he wants to run, he'll stay away from the track and run the campus instead, this slowly impacted on his social skills, bringing him away from being a conversationalist. History Ajax managed to scrape his way through his first attempt at basic training, most thanks to his partner being a polar opposite to him, he was the muscle, she was the brain. This was the first person he had ever got to like outside of his family, however she quickly quit after her first mission was a faliure. Ajax's first mission on the other hand was very different. He was told that he was going on a simple mission, where he needed to take down a rather small human traffiking ring that worked by falsely adopting children from orphaniges and putting them into work. He and a few others were posed as acceptable children and quickly got inside. After a month they had managed to get deep inside the organisation. Ajax met a small boy who he ended up defending from a group of much larger children. This child was called Yuri and they quickly became freinds, working together. This mission also doubled up as a recruitment mission, however he was told that Yuri wasn't wanted. Ajax continued work spectaculary, taking down the organisation. He was told that it wasn't quite a navy shirt job, but it was close. A total of two months later, Ajax was sent a letter to the address he was supposedly moved to. The message contained only one thing, a picture of Yuri with half his face burnt off, and on the back in large letters 'You're Next.' What CHERUB failed to find was that the organisation they took down was part of a much larger Human traffiking ring, and they had come to the location, burning the employees and children of the orphanige, before burning the human traffikers as they left prision. Ajax was quickly then changed to a Navy shirt. Three years later and Ajax had changed, he was now a black shirt, but he was a bitter person, lead by the voices in his head he bacame quiet methodical in is ways of hurting people, this had became clear when in his first martial arts tournement, he locked an ambar in the finals and kept pulling into the joints popped, his opponent insulted his parents the day before. This sort of behaviour continued until he was either the champion or banned in every single tournement, sometimes both. Relationships Lunar Evans Lunar Evans was Ajax's first girlfriend, they first met in someone else's room, in which he proceeded to beat the crap out of his, only for her to try and crack his head open on the floor, to which he responded by attempting to crush her skull. During the attack he went to protect her for a reason he could not think of at the time. After she had wittenessed Kris's death, Ajax followed her back to her room before they started to make love. Kenny Angel, ran into them a few days later, finding out that they had infact had sex and used this against Ajax. After a long while, Lunar decided that they weren't working out. Marie Maria Wood Ajax's second girlfriend. They first started wihen Ajax dropped by at her room after she'd been self harming, proceeding to sort out her wrists. After that sex happened, all during the time he was dating Lunar. Kenny jumped in, broke the flow, and got a rather large kick to the balls for his troubles. After Ajax and Lunar broke up, Maria came round to visit Ajax, finding him with a broken hand, he talked himself into suicide, but then Maria confessed her love for him, saving his life. After a increasingly rocky relationship got more and more shaky, it eventually boiled over at the Halloween party in which Ajax punched Maria straight in the face, causing her to bite through her tongue. Kenny Angel A relationship between these guys is the relationsship between the unstopbable force and the immoveable object, either would have to be completely destroyed for the other to be ahead. A constant battle between the two rages off, Ajax nicly summed up why the two hate eachother so much himself '"Why we started hating each other? Okay then, let's start from the beggining, there are many countries in Europe right? Some are better than others, for example, Greece is better than Russia... Oh wait! You already know that." He laughed slightly at his own joke, it should piss Kenny off. "So, basically, I'm in the groove, I'm in a fight and someone joins, then someone else, then someone else, and at the end it boils down to me and Lunar fighting, I stop attacking her as you come in, Lunar is beaten and the she attacks me again, here's the kicker, you do nothing. So then I start to crush her skull unless she stops, while she attempts to break mind open, I get her to stop, I let her go and then you kick me straight in the f**king head. Then you call me your f**king grandmother." He paused to take in a breath and think slightly, the tight bandage taking its toll. "Then I, after saving some bodies life, decide to take my reward and put a bit of me, in a bit of her, then you jump in, act like a total ass, then promise not to tell anyone, and then you tell you butt buddy Selene! Then I ruin some chicks day by getting her to smack her face on a treadmill, I go to check on her and you take the piss and then hit me so hard with a hammer I become deemed 'mentally unsutable' or some s**t like that, I also stab you twice with a screwdriver and oh! I almost forgot, you hit me in the balls with a f**king hammer! Fast forward a while and me and Lunar arent going too well, you try to set me on fire, fast forward again, I'm basically done with lunar, just about to have sex with Maria and guess who turns up, you! I kick you in the nuts so hard you get air time and then you puke all over me. And just incase you are wondering, we did have sex in the end, and it felt great, not that you would know." He sighed, story time was over. "That sum it up. Dent?" Category:Black Shirts Category:Agent List Category:Active Agents